war of the worlds
by crowderband12
Summary: dbz war of the worlds spoof bra rachel vegeta ray trunks robie bulma ?mom? bulma and vegeta are still together i know its not on the movie
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: strange weather

Vegetas (p.o.v)

I flew home as fast I possibly could I was sparring with kakarot bulma was going to her parents house that day. When bra was born we bought our own house. I landed on the grass in front of my dome like house and walked in. "there you are vegeta your late im leaving so bra is taking a nap trunks is in the living room so if you can't make dinner order. Trunks knows his bedtime bra goes to bed a 8;00." Bulma was rushing in with all her rules I stopped her "hey don't worry I know everything" I assured her

When bulma was packed she got into her car and rolled down the window. "vegeta please don't burn down the house or anything" she said before she drove off. With that vegeta smiled and and walked into the house (I can do this )he thought I yawned and remembered that bra was taking but when I walked into the living room trunks was sitting on the couch with bra on his lap and they both had popsicles in their mouths. Bra was all sticky from it and trunks didn't even care

"BRA YOU'RE A MESS TRUNKS YOU HAVE TO CLEAN HER UP and while you do that im gonna take a nap" with a smirk on my face I walked off but down the hall I heard "but dad what are we supposed to eat for dinner" screamed trunks I replied "I don't know order something!" I went to my room and lied down letting sleep take over me.

2 hours later

I walked into the living room when I smelt food. "hi daddy food's right there if your hungry" "ohhh good yumm)I picked up the food and shoved it in my mouth)EWWW what is this craphola." It was disgusting "it's humus daddy I called grandma and she told me what to get but trunks … she giggled at me then covered her mouth I started to get suspicious "were is trunks at" "ummmm I don't know he just took your car and left"bra finished she had great vocabulary for a four year old "stay here im gonna go look for him do not answer the door" with that I ran outside but I saw every one staring at the sky I looked up to see a strange cloud it was black and it was making small claps of thunder and lightning then the wind started blowing rapidly but towards the storm and that is not possible.

I ran to the gate of my back yard and called bra to come out side what she saw scared her a little she reached up and grabbed my hand I pulled away and put my arm around her shoulder then huge thunder claps started to form bra let out a shriek "daddy I want to go inside" she said crying a little "yeah go ahead" then the lighting begean hiting the ground hard and thunder was louder than ever!


	2. dangerous machines

Part 2: dangerous machines

The thunder hit louder and louder I picked up bra and me and her went under the kitchen table she was asking me if trunks was okay I didn't answer something told me that he was fine. Finally the lightning and thunder stopped I rose from the ground and tried to flip on the light in the dark kitchen. But it didn't work I thought the power must've been out I picked up my cell phone ( don't ask me why he has a cell phone) to call bulma and tell her about today's events but it would not turn on. Not even the watch on my arm was working every electrical appliance was dead. "stay here bra I'm gonna go find trunks" I ran outside to see cars parked in the middle of the road "hey vegeta" I looked up to see piccolo and tien flying down towards me

Piccolo and tien p.o.v

"have you weaklings seen trunks anywhere bra told me he took my car and didn't tell bra were he went so do you mind watching her she's in the house" and with that I flew off "hey piccolo who's bra" tien asked. "I don't know" piccolo answered they both went inside the house to find whoever bra was. They found a blue haired girl shaking in fear under the table "um do you know vegeta" piccolo looked at the little girl but she gave him a Questioning look "ummm duu im his daughter" bra looked at the two and smiled then trunks ran through the door screaming bras name he found piccolo and tien. He went under the table and picked up bra and hugged her "ohhh are you ok bra baby" "im not a baby trunks so put me down" he set her down on the ground. "Gosh I was being sarcastic".

Vegetas p.o.v

I ran through the town to find trunks running and screaming "dad did you see the lightning it opened a hole or something it hit the same place like 26 times" I had enough of his talking he was in huge trouble "hey go home your sister is in the house piccolo and tien should be there to and next time you take my car without asking or with no drivers license im calling the cops" with that trunks ran away I saw a crowd surrounding something I pushed my way to the front to see a huge hole in the ground. Ruble from the ground looked like diamonds I picked up a piece of ruble but it wasn't hot it was….. freezing. Then I felt the ground shake every one began to back away from the hole in the ground then the ground began to break apart I ran and followed all the week humans then everyone stopped I looked up to see a large machine bigger than a giant ape itself then small machine looking like guns popped out of the side of the giant monster and started zapping people and all there clothes were flying into the air as their bodies were disintegrated and ripped apart molecule by molecule!

Well there's part 2 hope you'll enjoy it please comment last time I only got 1 ! Anyways thank you for listening to my complaining ( just kidding) but still thank you for listening.


End file.
